1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot method and more particularly to a boot method for a platform system comprising a Universal Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) Basic Input/Output System (BIOS); the present invention also relates to a boot system comprising a UEFI BIOS for implementing the boot methods and to a recording medium storing a program which causes a platform system to implement the boot methods.
2. Background of the Invention
A BIOS is a program embedded in a Read Only Memory (ROM) on a motherboard of a platform system such as a computer, a tablet or a smart phone in the manufacture thereof, and is by definition a firmware on the motherboard and plays a role for communicating between the hardware and an operating system. Operation of a platform system, including relevant parameters of its hardware, can be adjusted by means of a BIOS in which basic input/output programs related and essential to the platform system, system information settings, Power On Self Test (POST), system bootstrap programs, etc. is stored. While a platform system is powered up, the BIOS performs a test on the platform system by using associated programs. After the test is completed, the operating system is loaded into a memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) of the platform system. If the BIOS is damaged or out of function due to, for example, a virus attack, the platform system will not boot successfully.
Accordingly, design for multiple BIOS modules is adopted in modern platform systems to prevent from the boot failure as described above. In such design, a backup BIOS module is provided in addition to the original primary BIOS module. Once the primary BIOS module is damaged or out of function, the backup BIOS module will take over to perform the boot procedure of the platform system and recover the primary BIOS module. However, the design of multiple BIOS modules needs to be realized by using two hardware devices such as Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) ROMs, and therefore the hardware cost increases.